A common issue for animal groomers is getting the animal to be still while being groomed safely. This can be especially difficult if the animal is having its feet groomed or if the animal is required to stand for a long period of time while being groomed.
Prior solutions to these issues included suspending the animal in the air in a sling, supporting the animal's belly, hips, or shoulders with bands and straps, or tying the animal to a post with a leash-like apparatus. These apparatuses often must be used with each other during the grooming process in order to groom every part of the animal.
One such apparatus, available from the M.D.C. Romani, Inc. catalog, is a support sling that purports to hold an animal that won't let you trim their nails or feet. This sling purports to be a rectangular shaped piece of fabric with leg holes cut through it and grommet holes for attaching the sling to a support structure. A major advantage of the present invention is that the support member configuration allows almost total access to the animal for grooming, without compromising the support of the animal.
Other known apparatuses, available from the M.D.C. Romani, Inc. catalog, include single belly bands or straps which purport to be used to prevent the animal from sitting down, from stepping off the grooming table, or to support weak or older animals during the grooming procedure. The present invention can be easily converted to provide the same functions as these other apparatuses. The adaptability of the present invention eliminates the need for multiple apparatuses and saves time and cost during the grooming process. Another advantage of the present invention is that the animal is not restrained by the neck by the apparatus.